


隐秘

by alittleworkerbee34



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleworkerbee34/pseuds/alittleworkerbee34
Summary: 德拉科·马尔福对疯姑娘有着他也无法解释的关注度。
Relationships: Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy





	隐秘

卢娜·洛夫古德长着一头乱蓬蓬又脏兮兮，长达腰际的头发，这使得德拉科每次都能在人群中准确无误地发现这疯姑娘的位置。

她两只向外凸出的眼睛总会死死地盯着那本倒拿着的唱唱反调，有时口中还会哼着旋律轻快的小曲，光着双脚一蹦一跳地从他身边经过，慵懒搭在她身上的长袍会轻拂过他鞋尖，再在那片偌大长廊中留下几缕植物的香气。

破旧的长靴在房梁上好像已经挂了许久，德拉科还记得他曾向潘西抱怨过自己是如何看不起波特那帮人的邓布利多军，以及那个整天疯疯癫癫不知所云的疯姑娘。

拉文克劳是象征智慧与才识的学院？借由洛夫古德的行为来看，倒不如说是怪胎云集的始祖，整天和以波特为首的那帮葛莱芬多头号不良分子们纠缠不清。

德拉科甚至惊诧于他竟然记得洛夫古德的所有疯言疯语，也记得自己无数次的骂骂咧咧，却始终不记得他究竟在挂有她长靴的屋檐底下驻足了多久，直到那熟悉的身影在空旷走廊中再次出现。

「 你脑子里有很多的骚扰牤 」

洛夫古德忽地踮起脚尖凑近了德拉科耳边，突然间缩短的距离使他霎时间就丧失了血液中流淌着的冷静与理性，她唱歌般的声音甚至让他觉得自己的耳根有些发痒。

奇怪的是，他不记得自己后来是如何谩骂她的无礼，对那天的印象唯有烙印在他记忆深处的几个字眼和燃烧般红得异常的肌肤。

洛夫古德的铂金色长发在月色倾洒下会发出银白的光亮，光线在她苍白的肌肤间轻柔地跃动着，随后又在群星点缀之下反射在她的双眼中不停闪烁，那清澈而深不见底的银灰色把德拉科喉咙中本可以脱口而出的万千句嘲讽都驱赶出了他的大脑，他对这种下等出身巫师的厌恶早已化作岁月长河中的微光，坠落在了那夜的星河深处。

德拉科甚至耻于与那疯姑娘分享着同样的发色。

如此高贵的血统标志怎么可以就这样任由一个没来由的疯姑娘毁于一旦？以至于当他看到那个总疯疯癫癫的洛夫古德蜷缩在马尔福庄园地牢角落的地板上时，德拉科知道他需要揪着她的头发再把她狠狠地痛骂一顿，而不是像现在这样为她披上一条长袍。

那时洛夫古德的双颊比原来显得更加苍白，她毫无生机地伏在地板上双眼紧闭，和德拉科记忆中那个活蹦乱跳的疯姑娘大相径庭，她双臂细嫩的肌肤上还留下了几道深红的印子，德拉科知道它们都是贝拉姨妈的杰作。

他下意识地握住自己手臂上曾被黑魔法刻下的标记，某种疼痛感像被毒触手缠住全身每个脆弱角落一样猛烈冲击着他的大脑，用粗暴地方式刺激着他的所有感官，甚至在德拉科俯身捡起掉落在一旁的萝卜耳坠并将其放回洛夫古德的手中时，这种痛感也未曾消散，反而叫嚣得愈发强烈。

「 失去的东西最后总会回来，虽然不见得是以我们期待的方式 」

尽管有些微弱，德拉科依然能辨别那恍惚而如歌唱般的，洛夫古德的声音。

他早已记不清自己究竟是何时开始适应了疯姑娘这种让人摸不着头绪的说话方式，在极其偶然的情况下他甚至不会介意洛夫古德直呼他的名字，大概只有梅林才知道他是哪根筋不对吧。

德拉科的胸口泛起某种未名的情绪，甚至似乎在搅动着他的内脏，使他不得不刻意将其压制在意识最深的角落，并暗自咒骂它最好永远不要挣脱牢笼。

把已经许久不用的旧袍子给这个疯姑娘为德拉科的心理提供了某种安慰，至少这长袍已经很老旧了，自二年级以来母亲就把它们存放在阁楼里一直没动过，这没人要的破布上面也许还积了些灰尘和蜘蛛网呢。

这绝对不是同情心的产物，德拉科确信，可他就是想破了脑袋也依然无法解释自己这样做的理由。

对方不过是个邓布利多军的下等巫师罢了，更不用说她还是那个他瞧不起的疯姑娘。

可是，为什么呢。


End file.
